Hotcakes
by aluminum pillows
Summary: Toshinori and Inko have yet to confess their true feelings. Toshinori invites Inko over for breakfast as a way of saying thank you for helping him out at his ramen shop, which he's owned since retiring a few years ago. One shot lemon fic. Rated Mature for language and graphic sexual content. Lightly fluffy, a lot of lemon. ;) (Inko Midoriya x Toshinori Yagi)
1. Hotcakes

Author's note: Hello! Please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. I'm always trying to improve my craft. I am working on one shots that are tied together with a food theme. This fan fiction is the first in that series. Here are some works in progress:

Todoroki x Yaoyorozu - Lemon chiffon

Bakugo x Ururaka - Pop rock candy

Todoroki x Midoriya - Cinnamon bunns

However, please feel free to make requests or offer ideas. This story may have some fluff at the beginning, but gets HOT about halfway in, especially for those people who have as much of a boner for Toshinori Yagi as I do. Enjoy!

Inko and Izuku wait for Shoto to arrive in front of their apartment. Inko yawns. She is not accustomed to seeing the rising sun, but she happily agreed to help Toshinori at his ramen shop today. His quickest server had taken ill yesterday, and Toshinori was in a pinch. Sundays were his busiest days at the shop. Inko and Izuku had become Toshinori's regular patrons over the years because his shop was just a short walk from their apartment, and so they were the perfect candidates to replace his server. They had his menu memorized from front to back, it is true. They always refused to take money from Toshinori, though he could easily afford to pay them. Instead, Toshinori had asked Inko, Izuku, and Todoroki to come over early in the morning so that he could make breakfast for them as a way of saying thank you.

When Todoroki comes into sight, he gives a small smile and waves.

"May I do this for you?" Todoroki politely offers to help Inko carry the bag of groceries she holds. Izuku's hands are already filled to maximum capacity. Inko likes to bring tea and bento boxes filled with prepared food for Toshinori. Even though Toshinori is a capable cook for himself and for others, Inko likes to care for him as she cares for others, usually caring for others before herself.

"Oh, thank you, Todoroki-kun." Inko gives the bags she carries to Todoroki and returns a warm smile to him. Todoroki reminds Inko of a young fairytale prince. Inko welcomed Todoroki as part of her own small family a few years ago, and Todoroki had grown closer to Izuku and his mother. He thrived in the warmth they gave him.

Toshinori hums as he slices green onion and puts various sliced vegetables into containers for the busy day. He leaves the door open to allow Izuku and crew to let themselves in. When a small bell chimes by the entrance to his ramen shop, Toshinori excitedly came out to greet them. First, Izuku pushes his way in with bags that fill his arms.

"Hey dad!" Izuku says as he sets the groceries down on a nearby table. He hugs Toshinori, who laughs heartedly. 'Dad' was an endearing title Izuku and most of his friends in class 1-A gave him. It was a term used to express their unwavering love and admiration for the previous number one hero.

"Hey Midoriya's dad!" Todoroki says as he walked in, carrying even more groceries and setting them down next to the rest. Todoroki, though usually very quiet and not one for jokes, has been opening up more to Toshinori. He received a loving hug from Toshinori.

"Where's your mom?" Toshinori asks Izuku, who has already decided to see what that sweet smell from the kitchen is.

"She's right behind us." Izuku says." She just found a small kitten outside on the sidewalk, and is now trying to decide what to do for it."

The bell above the door chimed as Toshinori opens it to let himself out. Toshinori is caught off-guard and his heart drops low, skipping a beat as he takes Inko's figure in. She is bending down low in the lacy white dress that he'd gotten her for Christmas last year. Concern paints Inko's face as the tiniest black kitten mews for its mom. She puts her finger in front of its mouth and lets it suckle from her finger.

"Hey!" Toshinori says in a lively voice. Inko's body jerks up at the sound. "I'm sorry I surprised you." Toshinori says, smiling brightly.

"Toshinori, look at this kitten. She's too young to be away from her mother." Inko's face wrinkles with worry and Toshinori thinks she looks lovely this way.

"Bring her inside and we can find a box for her to lay in upstairs. I bet there's something we can find for her to eat." Toshinori says.

"Okay." Inko smiles for the first time at him. She takes the fragile ball of black fuzz into her hand. Inko stands and Toshinori notices how the white dress is just sheer enough below her hips that he can make out the outline of her thighs and legs, and his body responds in arousal. He turns quickly, holding the door open for her and places a kind hand on her shoulder as she entered his shop.

"You know, you didn't have to bring all that food, but I appreciate how you thought of me." Toshinori says. He continues more quietly, "by the way, I like when you wear this dress." He feels the lacy pattern of the thin strap that holds it on her, also feeling Inko's soft, bare shoulder before dropping his hand back to his side.

Toshinori isn't sure, but he thinks Inko's cheeks darken into a rosier pink.

"Oh! Toshi, you know I just love taking care of my boys." She continues, "This dress is my favorite dress. Thank you." Inko smiles. It is Toshinori's turn to blush.

"Izuku!" Toshinori calls out. "Can you please go find a box and some blankets upstairs? I'd look in one of the closets."

"Sure!" Izuku comes out from behind the kitchen bar with Todoroki in tow. "All this food looks amazing in here mom, you've got to come look at it!" Izuku says.

Inko is too preoccupied by the helpless kitten in her hand to go look, but she breaths in the sweet smell of syrup and cinnamon that fills the shop. Toshinori needs a place to hide the growing pressure he feels in his pants, so he goes into the kitchen to continue cutting and sorting vegetables. How inconvenient, he thinks. He wants to relieve himself, but instead he grips hard on the knife he uses, hoping the pressure in his hand will help his erection soften.

By the time the box has been set up for the kitten upstairs, and some milk is found that can temporarily nourish the hungry kitten, Inko's stomach is growling from hunger. She sits up the bar and pores over the menu.

"I'll have my favorite!" she announces to everyone. "I'll have shoyu ramen with an extra soft-boiled egg."

Toshinori's expression falls and his brows wrinkle together. "I made pancakes! I thought that's what you wanted."

Inko laughs like a devil at her own ploy. Toshinori laughs at her laughter. He particularly enjoys having Inko around because seeing her so happy makes him feel good and fuzzy. This is why his Ramen shop was first opened so close to Midoriya's home.

Seeing people happy in general lifted Toshinori up from a nightmarish past. Although he couldn't eat so much of the heartier foods that his patrons enjoyed, he enjoyed watching on as people talked to their loved ones over steaming bowls of broth and noodles. It's for this reason that he set up a ramen shop after retirement from the title of number one hero.

"Okay!" Toshinori says. "Here it is!"

Todoroki and Izuku help Toshinori bring out food and dishes. Pancakes are brought out first, followed by a platter of whipped cream, sweet syrupy strawberries, and finally, to finish off a red, white, and blue-themed meal, Toshinori brings out a bowl of blueberries. There are eggs and bacon, orange juice, and a carafe of coffee with cream on the side.

"You outdid yourself!" Inko squeaks excitedly.

"You really did." Todoroki adds, delivering a rare and genuine smile.

Izuku has already started in on his first pancake, so he grins and nods in agreement.

"How many pancakes would you like, Inko?" Toshinori asks.

"I can do that myself!"

"Please, relax and let me serve you breakfast."

"Okay. I want three, please."

"Three it is!"

Toshinori picks up three pancakes from the pile. "Butter?" He asks.

"Yes, with everything else on top!"

Toshinori hums as he prepares a bountiful breakfast for the woman who deserves the world and more. She alone raised Toshinori's teenage predecessor and lifted him up into a man that Toshinori could sincerely be proud of. Soon, Izuku would take Endeavor's spot as the number one hero, which Toshinori knew could be a blessing and a heavy burden to bear. It was so fortunate, Toshinori thought, that Izuku wouldn't have to bear the responsibility without the support of so many that loved him.

As Toshinori lifts up his arm's while preparing the toppings for her pancakes, Inko can see how loosely his white shirt drapes over his arms. His sleeves are so loose that she can see the skin of his chest, which she imagines is warm and soft, and when he walks to her to put the platter of food in front of her, Inko thinks about what the consequences would be if she were to reach underneath his shirt to feel him, or better, if she could take him upstairs and place sweet kisses all down his chest. Her guilty lips and fingers quiver a bit as he comes so close. She takes in his spicy scent. Sweat glistens lightly on his forehead from working behind the hot bar of the kitchen. Although he is no longer the large and buff man All Might was famous for being, Inko thought of Toshinori as exceedingly attractive.

Toshinori uses a fork and knife to cut a small triangle out of Inko's fluffy pancakes. He makes sure to get the syrupy juice from the strawberries and whipped cream onto the bite. He lifts the fork to Inko's round face, to her sweet pink lips, which he notices are already slightly parted.

Izuku watches Toshinori try to feed his mom pancakes, and he cheers Toshinori on with a grin and a thumbs up.

"I can do that, Toshi." Inko says. She giggles and blushes crimson as she reaches out for the fork.

Toshinori pulls the fork back from her, but a flirtatious misstep happens, and the pancake bite, dripped in all that sweet strawberry syrup, drops into Inko's lap. Syrup is all over her favorite lacy white dress.

"I'm so sorry, Inko." Toshinori begins. "I-I can't believe I got this on your favorite dress."

"It's okay." She says. "It's not such a big deal. I think it might come out anyway."

Toshinori goes to the kitchen to get a damp towel. When he returns, he reaches to wipe her lap, but realizes how intimate this is. Instead, he hands her the towel. As Inko wipes herself, her dress becomes more sheer. Toshinori sees the scarlet underwear she wears beneath. His groin throbs into attention once again.

Shit, he thinks.

"Let me go upstairs, Inko. I think I may have something that you can change into before the shop opens and then we can wash your dress." He smiles gingerly, trying not to give himself away.

Shit, he thinks again. Toshinori couldn't believe he'd been so clumsy. His growing length makes it uncomfortable for him as he walks up the stairs. When he does finally get to his upstairs apartment, he goes to the bathroom to pat some cool water onto his face. He looks in the bathtub, where the kitty's box sits. The fuzzy ball of fur is curled into a blanket, almost gone from sight. Toshinori wants to take a moment for himself up here, but already, without the presence of the people he loves nearby, he feels lonely again. He starts to feel exhausted now, long before the work day starts. Toshinori makes his way to the bedroom to rummage through his closet in order to find something decent for Inko to wear.

Toshinori makes it a point to look at every possible piece of clothing option he has for Inko. When he reaches the back of his closet, he comes across his very first hero costume. He thought sadly about of his late master, Nana Shimura, who helped raise him to become the Symbol of Peace. This memory strikes him like a train and makes his heart start racing. The closet suddenly becomes too cramped for him, and he backs away from it.

Toshinori's vision darkens and his mind sends him down, down into the battlefield. It always begins the same way. It begins with the first piercing scream, then a muffled cry. For a moment, there is silence, but it starts again faintly. A dying woman he can't see croons to calm her crying baby. Each chilling note creeps, and reaches deep down into the core of Toshinori's rib cage. He inhales deeply, hoping that the pain from it will knock him out, but when he chokes, the taste of blood pulls him deeper down into a stagnant ocean of black milk. Toshinori puts his clammy shaking hands up to his eyes, and it adds another layer.

Layers upon layers collect and it poisons him slowly.

A layer for each note. A layer for each and every note that forms the lullaby that's so sadly been forgotten by a growing child. Each layer and each note that forms the black pits of his eyes that reflect back at him, a reminder of all the goodbyes that were left unsaid, among those, his own haunting goodbyes for loved ones, for his master, obliterated in collapsed buildings from a decade ago.

Forgetting Inko and the shop below, Toshinori lies down on the bed and curls slightly. One arm covers his darkened face. One hand grips tightly at the pain in his chest which leaves him feeling nauseous. Toshinori wishes so badly to weave himself whole, but it feels as if there simply isn't enough fabric to stitch him back into the hero he once was. No, there simply isn't enough skin to stitch the man together again. The threading becomes looser and larger and it sags deeply. Each movement threatens to leave him more undone than before, so Toshinori lies as still as possible, barely daring to breath.

All heroes have felt it too, but the weight of helplessness presses so much heavier on Toshinori. Many people who knew him as a kid were surprised when Toshinori developed his miracle of a quirk too late in life. Decades later, people were shocked once again, but this time by the news broadcast of a skeleton man who wanted to save the whole world from itself. He was a hero who had once grown even larger, filling in his costume, occasionally needing a larger one to replace the last.

No one felt as he felt now. No one alive today could understand how fucking broken he'd become. It was isolating.

Toshinori chokes back tears from the pain of it all, from the phantom pains in his side. He hopes this will end soon. He sometimes prays that it will end if only his lungs could give out and release him of his duty. The reason he continues on and pushes back against the world that takes too many pieces of him is because Toshinori refuses to relinquish the responsibilities from a promise he made a long time ago.

"You mustn't lay down your life. No matter what." Inko reminds him from some pocket of reality that still exists in the past. She spoke these words to him before she knew about all that lost skin.

It's moments like these that make the promise seem too demanding. From this place where he would rather choose merciful and painful asphyxiation, Toshinori, too tired to call out for her, listens for Inko's voice, hoping that she will come and reassure him that she still needs him to keep his promise.

"Please go on living..." He wants to hear those words again, and it gives him a spark of hope, keeping the screams at bay. Or maybe it's the soft click of his bedroom door that takes him out of hell just long enough for him to hear the voice of a good spirit that is so compassionately delivered to him in his moment of need.

"Toshinori?" Inko pauses in the doorway, assessing how Toshinori curls himself on the bed. She doesn't need him to face her to understand that he is suffering from another anxiety attack, another flashback from his days as a hero. Inko, overwhelmed at the unexpected sight for a moment, lets a single tear escape. She knows Toshinori prefers that she not see him like this, as helpless as he is now, but Inko only wants to make him feel unbroken. Another click indicates to Toshinori that Inko has closed the door. Toshinori wants to push himself back up to see if she is still there, to see her expression or to assure her that he is fine while he clearly isn't. He is too tired to move.

Inko wipes the moisture from her eyes and face, and curls her mouth upwards into a weak smile for him. Although she isn't happy in this moment, Inko knows that she can be strong for Toshinori. She moves closer, mildly aware of the place his traumatized mind occasionally takes him, and Inko gently brushes the tips of her warm fingers onto Toshinori's arm, which makes him tingle. He doesn't move to see her, but his back swells up from a deep sigh.

"Can I lie down next to you?" Inko asks.

Toshinori wants to say yes. He wants to fill the silence with many new promises to Inko. He wants to take care of her as she has done for him. Most of all, he wants so badly to say he loves her, but is sincerely afraid.

"Toshinori," Inko starts. "I'm going to lie down now."

Inko moves to the foot of the bed and crawls up, so that she can lie down facing him. She places her trembling nervous hand below the crater in his side, being careful not to touch the wound directly. The warmth of her soft hands quiets the ghosts that scream out to Toshinori from the past.

Inko takes in a deep breath and smells the scent of his aftershave left on her pillow.

Toshinori peeks at her from the shadow of the arm that still hangs over his darkened eyes. That's when he sees the courageous smile Inko wears for him. Like how a flower drinks in the life-giving light from the sun on a new day, Toshinori's eyes takes in the warmth of Inko's smile. The darkness subsides more. Toshinori craves more of her. His first movement comes when he drapes the arm from his face onto Inko's arm that holds him. If this was all that he could do, it would be enough. He selfishly wants her entirely, that he is sure of, but even if he is just given this slice of her, even if this is all she could give, even if they only drift like this in his bedroom for a short time, it is enough.

Her green hair flows over her neck and down his pillow and the light from the window highlights the contours of her cheek bones and lips. She's so beautiful, he thinks. And what does he look like to her? A hollow man, Toshinori supposes.

"I was worried about you. I felt that I should check on you." She pauses to think of something else. Her flushed lips are slightly parted and wet. Toshinori feels afraid that he can't control himself much longer with her so close in his bed.

"I missed you when you were up here. I always miss you when you're not around." She whispers. That is the sign. That is all Toshinori needs. He interprets her words to mean that she did need him to live for her.

"Inko..." He murmurs.

Inko melts from the sound of her name in his husky voice.

"Toshinori, it's okay if we just lie up here." Inko says. Cautious of moving Toshinori out of his position and cautious of his deep scar, she inches closer to Toshinori and places her hand on his face.

His body responds instinctively as turns his head and moves his lips to greet the palm of her hand with a single kiss. The first kiss, in fact. The action surprises even Toshinori.

Both of their heart rates hitch suddenly.

Toshinori exhales into Inko's hand. Inko's whole body feels warm from his breath and her breathing becomes uneven. Toshinori slowly moves his rough hand down Inko's arm, savoring her soft skin. He leaves a trail of goosebumps on her as he goes, and she shivers in arousal. He knows her body- the back of her thighs, the curve of her neck, her long legs, all of her back, and her voluptuous breasts, everything- he knows her whole body is this soft. He imagines his body tangled up into hers. With these thoughts, Toshinori feels pressure against his pants again as his cock begins to throb and harden. His hand trails all the way down to cover the back of Inko's hand on his face, and he places his second kiss, this time making sure to look into her green eyes seductively, testing the water. She lets out a weak moan.

Toshinori steals his third, his fourth, his fifth, kisses which he lightly places in a messy trail up her arm. He loses count at six, but begins soon on her shoulder, her collar bone and finally her neck, where he lovingly takes the time to kiss and lick gently. Inko's heart beats quickly and she pants softly into Toshinori's ear, which makes his groin more sensitive and needing.

Toshinori's heated breath and his tongue on her skin makes Inko moan his name, but the pleasure she feels comes bubbling to the surface, and his name stops in her breath. She cries out. "Ah, Toshin- ahh, God."

He no longer feels any pain with her near him. He just has the faintest taste of blood in his mouth. With his new-found energy, he hastily lifts himself up on top of her and bites Inko's neck gently. The sudden movement shocks a shiver into Inko's spine and her hand reaches for him in need. She splays her hands all across the chest she's only fantasized about. This causes Toshinori to grind his throbbing erection, still trapped inside of his pants, deeply onto her, brushing Inko's sensitive clit. Her stained dress rides up her body, exposing her underwear. Experimentally, he presses his thumb onto the place where he guesses he might find her clit. Inko responds with a moan as her head tosses back in response to the pleasure Toshinori gives her. Sure enough, Inko's panties are soaked through from her wetness for him. He gently slips her scarlet panties off, exposing her slick and well-groomed pussy. The movement tickles the bottom of her ass, which he grabs, finally filling his hands with her soft skin. His mouth waters. Toshinori wipes spit from the side of his mouth while grinning at her.

Toshinori wants to feel her soft skin more. He wants her pillowy breasts on his chest. He wants to ride her soft sweet pussy. Toshinori slips his shirt off in one quick tug. Then he slides his fingers between her skin and her dress and lifts it up, helping her slip it up above her arms. The sight of her milky white naked body makes his dick twitch in need.

It feels like a bird is trying to escape from Toshinori's ribs. He needs to fuck her now. He needs to fill her up with his length and he needs to cum deep inside of her. Toshinori begins frantically undoing the buckle of his pants while Inko takes all of him into her hungry eyes, hoping to never forget the look of frustration Toshinori expresses as he fumbles with the button and zipper on his pants. He is clearly as hungry for her as she is for him. Finally, Toshinori rips his boxers off.

Inko's eyes widen at the sight of his cock, so large and red with the blood that pumps through it. Her mouth waters at the sight of the pre-cum that glistens on the head of his cock.

If it weren't Toshinori, if it were any other man, Inko may have thought better of the situation. The two boys are downstairs eating breakfast. For how long? The stars she sees makes her forget that she hadn't locked the door. Everything else but this moment with Toshinori fades away. The man who she fantasizes so much about, the man who makes her tremble, the man whom she pleasures herself to in the shower or bed, now stood naked and needing in front of her. What could she do but make him feel pleasure too?

Inko spreads her legs for him, exposing her juicy pussy to him. He needs to satisfy his own needs, but he teases her instead, dipping only his tip in to feel her wetness on his cock. He then pulls away.

"Toshinori, please." She pleads. "I need you." She begs.

Toshinori shoots her a winning smile and presses his thumb against her clit once more, rubbing her in a slow round motion. Inko wraps her legs around him. Toshinori isn't expecting this and he falls on top of her.

"Agh!" The two accidentally bump their heads together.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Inko cries.

Although it hurts, they both laugh at the mishap. Toshinori kisses the red spot on Inko's forehead. He then gently presses his own reddened forehead to hers and kisses her on the lips for the first time. The kissing starts slow and quickens in pace. She gladly opens her mouth to let him inside of her. She tastes something sweet and metallic as he rolls his tongue over hers. She feels so connected to him as traces of his blood swish around in her mouth. He smothers her passionately. Toshinori watches Inko's rapturous expressions as he takes his time caressing every part her body, finally filling his large hands with her voluptuous breasts. Toshinori lowers his lips to Inko's breasts and takes each nipple into his mouth and sucks and blows and teases both until they are hard and wet. Each flick of his tongue over her nipples sends an electric shock throughout her body. Each shock of pleasure starts in her groin and spreads like waves throughout her body. Inko pulls Toshinori's blonde hair in response, and the slight pain from it makes him more carnal. Toshinori roughly nips down on her swollen nipple. Inko screams his name, and he catches her mouth with his mouth, wet from teasing her, in an attempt to muffle the sound with his lips. Todoroki and Izuku, still downstairs eating breakfast, may have heard her cries of ecstasy.

Inko feels Toshinori push his hot, wet tip into the softness of her thigh. Again, she feels this sensation tap her and he growls low and quietly in frustration. Inko knows that Toshinori is searching for her entrance in order to fulfill his animalistic needs. He finally pokes himself a little too deeply into the correct entrance and it makes Inko's body tense up. She clenches herself around him in response, but he pulls out quickly and hovers his hot, swollen cock over her wet entrance. He grabs Inko's hands into his and puts them over her head. He gives her a villainous grin as he pins her beneath him. Toshinori particularly enjoys how Inko's sopping wet breasts, with swollen nipples from his teasing and sucking, also jiggle upwards when he pins her hands up above her head. Inko tries to move her hands in his grip, but he holds her down forcefully. She has no way to escape him.

Toshinori holds her there, and kisses her deeply, tasting a hint of the sweet syrupy pancakes he'd made for her. His body now glistens with sweat, his hair presses wet to the skin around his face from their passionate make out session.

"Inko" He finally finds the courage to say, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" She says, getting lost in his blue eyes.

Toshinori gently sinks his burning cock into her. Inko takes note of the crook in Toshinori's mouth that twists upwards. His eyebrows furrow together. Inko thinks it is cute.

He begins slowly, trusting his slick dick in and out of her tight pussy.

"Inko, you feel so good." He says slowly.

Toshinori's cock, engulfed in Inko's wet heat, begins thrusting faster. He releases her hands and places his large hands on her hips. He begins pulling her into him and pushing her out in order to help Inko match his faster rhythm. She catches on quickly. Loud slapping noises fill the room for several minutes as Toshinori's pelvis thrusts hard into the skin on Inko's ass. Waves of pleasure move throughout both of their bodies.

Toshinori moves his arms from Inko's hips so that he can bend down to scoop her up into his arms. Toshinori bends his neck down, burying his face into her neck. The pleasure is too much. He wants so badly to cum right then, but he has to push her beyond her limit first. Toshinori suddenly makes a sound that Inko thinks is distress.

Worry covers her face, and she hopes she hasn't caused him pain. "Are you okay?" Inko asks.

"Inko, only you can make me feel this damn good." He whispers in her ear.

"I want you to cum in me, Toshi." Inko begs him. He intends to cum in her. He has from the very first kiss. Toshinori tries so hard not to let himself cum just yet though. He slows his deep thrusts. He needs to fully satisfy her first. He wants to hear his name escape Inko's lips between moans again and again from the consequences of his hard work.

"I want to cum so deep inside of you, Inko." Toshinori responds, "but I need you to cum for me first."

The growing pressure is too much to handle for Inko too. She wants to burst in his arms. She wants to fulfill his request. Her body tenses up and then loosens with each push and pull. She moans and curses and calls his name. She bites back her screams so as not to alert Todoroki or Izuku downstairs. Her body, rapturing in ecstasy, finally releases her from the burden of her need to orgasm. This is the first time in Inko's life that a man has made her cum. The muscles inside of Inko ripple around Toshinori's cock. Her second orgasm begins shortly after the first, and the pressure from her orgasm finally helps Toshinori over the edge. He soon cums deep inside of her. She feels warm cum erupt inside of her body. Inko feels some of it drip out and it travels down her ass and onto the bed sheets. Toshinori's body jolts from the explosion of pleasure his body feels, and he collapses on her. He places light kisses all over her burning face. Toshinori's weight is a comfortable kind of heavy above her. She feels safe under him.

Inko and Toshinori lie on the bed panting for a few minutes. Toshinori's sweat dries in the cool air. Finally, they crawl beneath the covers together, both agreeing to go downstairs soon to help open the shop with Izuku and Shoto.

Inko and Toshinori drift off into a cozy slumber. A quiet hum from the air conditioning and the exhaustion from sex help them slip into unconsciousness.

Izuku, with a platter of pancakes for Toshinori, casually makes his way upstairs while humming.

"Mom? Sensei?" He calls for them. Toshinori's apartment is quiet. Izuku knocks softly at Toshinori's room. When no one responds, he opens the door. There is a large mass bundled up under the covers on the bed. Izuku gets closer to investigate, and when he sees what it is, his eyes widen in shock. Inko snores quietly, drooling a little while Toshinori's face is hidden, pressed against the side of Inko's face. Toshinori's messy blonde hair gives him away. Midoriya can see that beneath the covers, Toshinori's arm is gently draped across Inko's chest.

A normal twenty-year-old doesn't want to see his mom embraced by her new lover, but honestly, Izuku isn't a normal boy and Toshinori isn't just any ordinary man. Young Izuku, without any feelings of resentment or anger, looks down now as his loving mother and heroic teacher embrace each other. Tears of joy well up in Izuku's eyes and he tiptoes his way out of the room, taking the pancakes with him.


	2. The Camping Trip

Inko Midoriya wanted to reach out and touch Toshinori's hair, which reminded her of the sun as it glowed in the firelight. Her eyes trailed down his chest and she remembered how safe and warm she felt in his embrace just a few weeks ago, after he had confessed his feelings for the first time. Inko remembered how her soft cheek pressed against his hard muscles in the heat of the moment. She noticed that Toshinori's well-toned arms also glowed in the firelight, betraying the fact that, despite his loss of One for All, Toshinori continued to keep himself fit. Inko's face flushed as she thought of his hands exploring her body for the first time. It was their secret.

So they thought.

"Inko? Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. I was thinking about… something." Inko gave him a sheepish smile, clearly embarrassed at the thoughts she was having about his body.

Toshinori Yagi, typically brimming with confidence, had been acting more anxious than usual. Inko thought it was because of the turn their relationship had taken since their first time together. He frowned down at her.

"I said, did you remember to grab the hotdogs and put them in the cooler?" Toshinori looked concerned. Hotdogs are his favorite food, after all.

Inko giggled, relieved that Toshinori wasn't worried over anything grimmer than hotdogs.

"Of course, I remembered them!" Inko said.

She wanted to make this camping trip special for Toshinori. Inko planned the trip for Toshinori, inviting her son, Izuku, and his friend, Todoroki. It was clear that both boys looked up to Toshinori as a father figure. Inko wanted them to be able to spend this time together, but she also selfishly wanted to find a way to be alone with Toshinori in the wilderness.

Inko had been avoiding Toshinori since their breakfast together a few weeks ago, feeling guilty about how it turned out. She felt guilty tonight because she wanted to be alone with Toshinori more than anything. Inko wanted Toshinori to confess his feelings all over again and make passionate love to her in the cabin. However, Inko was a married woman. She felt guilt, sure, but Inko was more concerned about Toshinori's feelings. He was always taking the moral high ground in situations like these, so she wondered _, did he feel guilty too_?

Toshinori's mind was in a different place. Since Inko called to invite him on this camping trip, he'd been nervous. She hadn't spoken to him in the days since he told her he loved her. Typically, Inko tried to stop into his café every couple of days and when she didn't show up at all last week, he thought she was mad at him. Toshinori missed Inko frequenting his shop. All night, Toshinori thought about how to get Inko alone with him, so that he could talk to her privately.

"Well, you did forget the hotdogs last time…" Izuku said. He loved to tease his mother, especially in front of his hero. Todoroki shot a wave of fire into the pit, stoking it further to prevent the flames from going out.

"Oh no…" Inko's heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Toshinori asked concernedly. "Did you forget the buns?"

"I put my ring down here somewhere, and now I can't find it." Inko said as she felt the bare skin around her finger and looked down at the ground around her. She must have felt so guilty, she thought, that she took her wedding ring off for a moment and now it was gone.

Toshinori took to his knees to look and feel at the ground near Inko's feet.

"We can help you look," Todoroki said.

"When did you last see it?" Izuku added.

"I think I just took it off right here, but I don't see it and it's getting dark now." Inko said. Her face scrunched up with worry.

"We can cover more ground if we split up." Toshinori stated. "We were on the trail and the docks today."

"We'll go check the docks." Izuku offered.

"Okay. Inko and I will walk the trail then."

Inko held her hair back and her dress down as the wind began to pick up. A cold front was making its way through the forest, and they'd planned on staying in the cabin with the boys while it rained tonight. However, Toshinori was determined to find Inko's ring for her and would be out for as long as it took to find it.

"Inko, you should make your way back to the cabin because it's starting to drizzle." Toshinori insisted.

"No, I'm fine." Inko said. "I can keep looking." Her concerned expression broke Toshinori's heart. Her pout and her dark eyelashes caught Toshinori's attention and made him inhale deeply and sigh. He wanted to see her smile again.

Inko's skin glistened from the rain now.

Toshinori turned to look at Inko's wet form and smiled through his worried expression. "We've walked pretty far from the cabin now. Why don't you dry off here in the tents? I will keep looking and meet you here. I'll find it. I promise."

"Okay." Inko reluctantly agreed. "But please don't be out too long. Please come back within the hour. We can look tomorrow." She smiled back at him, thinking that she would rather have Toshinori with her than the ring she misplaced back on her finger.

"Thank you." She added.

Although he was feeling skeptical that he could find the ring in all of the mud and grass on the trail, the thought of Inko's sad expression kept him determined to find it. When lightning first struck, his luckiest moment came when he saw a golden flash in the mud near the place they'd eaten that afternoon. He plucked the ring carefully out of the mud, and examined it closely.

He could feel three large diamonds on the outside. Wiping the mud off from the inside, he made out the inscription that read, "Forever mine."

Toshinori's heart and stomach dropped. He lost his breath. The pain from his discovery made him numb to the thunder crashing loudly around him. Everything else but the ring in front of him disappeared.

Toshinori knew Inko was married. However, the ring acted as a cruel reminder to him that Inko could legally not be his. _Had she taken it off on purpose_ , he wondered. Toshinori felt guilt as the thought of simply placing the ring back down in the mud crossed his mind. It would be easier to just bury the ring back up and forget about the promise the ring symbolized, but Toshinori's conscience got the better of him. He thought of Inko's sad face, and he couldn't make himself do it. Toshinori kept the ring tight in the palm of his hand and he ran back to the tent that Inko waited in.

Toshinori's heart skipped in his chest as another thought crossed his mind. He could make her his, if only for tonight. In fact, he would take her in a way that he was already sure she'd never forget. The fire of determination rekindled in Toshinori's heart. He decided that he was going to take Inko for himself tonight, no matter what the consequences were and this made him deeply aroused. He wanted Inko to only think of him so compassionately. Toshinori knew he was being greedy, but he could no longer ignore the yearning he felt for her now as his groin stiffened.

Inko trembled alone in the tent. Toshinori had been gone past the hour and she was getting worried. The thunder was loud and close, and it scared her. She had never been scared of the noise before, but the tent wall that protected her was thin and threatening to collapse in on her. Fear and guilt overtook Inko as the thought of Toshinori's reaction to finding the wedding ring crossed her mind. She had conveniently left out the part that they were looking for her wedding ring to spare his feelings before. Inko's heart throbbed deep in her chest as she held herself steady to the ground for stability.

A scream escaped from Inko's throat as the zipper to her tent ripped open. She thought the wind tore the tent open, but it was a different force of nature. The lightning flashed across Toshinori's face, deepening the shadows of his dark expression. He was not smiling.

Inko instinctively clasped the fabric of the blanket covering her chest. Toshinori's shirt, sopping wet, pressed tightly down against his chest. He scared her. The serious expression on his face scared her, his overwhelming frame that towered over her scared her, but the ring he carried in his hand frightened her the most as he walked towards her.

Toshinori kneeled down in front of Inko. He gently took her hand into his. Placing the ring around the tip of her ring finger, he paused for a moment, looking into her eyes to see how she'd respond. He couldn't leave the ring in the mud, that, Toshinori was sure of. He didn't want to be so jealous. No matter how hard he tried, Toshinori couldn't place the wedding ring back safely onto Inko's finger.

She watched him struggle. Tears filled Inko's eyes up and then they spilled down her cheeks. Her pained expression made his heart hurt too.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I wish it was you."

Lightning flashed across the sky and across Toshinori's face.

The fierce expression he gave her frightened Inko. She hadn't realized it yet, but Toshinori had already made a decision to consume her completely. He was like a fire in the rain. He was a fire that would soon devour all of her. Right here and now.

His body moved quickly to hers, catching her lips with his as he crawled forward to mount her. The ring fell to the ground of the tent as he used his arms to hold himself over her body. Inko's heartbeat quickened to match the pace of Toshinori's heart. Inko shivered, feeling a warm and pleasurable tingle deep in her core. His body pressed against hers and the hardening bulge beneath his pants rubbed her sensitive mound. The wet hair of his bangs draped down Inko's face. The water that fell from Toshinori's body was noticeably warmer than the air around Inko. She moaned deeply into his mouth as Toshinori's body pushed her down, all the way to the ground.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Inko asked as she broke from his kiss, trying to lift herself up from under him.

"This is what I want. Is this what you want?" He threw the question back at her.

"Yes." Inko said.

Toshinori took her back into a deep kiss, tasting the sweet rain water on her lips. The force of his passionate kiss pushed her back to the ground.

Inko felt his fingers dance along the inside of her thighs and she squirmed as Toshinori pulled her panties to the side. He dipped the tip of his finger into her entrance just to test how hot and wet she was for him, and he moaned in satisfaction. Toshinori's fingers seemed to remember the places that had given Inko the most pleasure the first time he'd made love to her. Toshinori gently pinched Inko's clit between two fingers. Her body jerked in response and her pelvis thrust into his hand.

Breaking away from Inko's lips, Toshinori trailed kisses down her cheek and to her ear. He exhaled into her. His warm breath sent chills through her spine.

Inko tangled her fingers into a blonde bundle of his hair and she pulled. This was Inko's way of asking for more of him, for his lips to continue placing kisses all over her body and for his fingers to keep teasing her. He kissed down her neck and nipped at her. This made Inko cry out his name.

"Ah, Toshinori. Please." She begged for him, and he understood what she wanted.

He torturously moved his fingers from her clit and placed his hands on each of her arms. He left three kisses across her collar bone and made his way down. Toshinori grabbed her small wrists and forced her arms above her head. He held her down as he lifted the dress off of her.

Toshinori threw the dress to the side of the tent and held himself high above her. He was delighted to see the satin red bra she wore. This was something, he thought, she clearly wore intending for him to see and be aroused by. Something, he was sure, Inko chose when she had him on her mind. Toshinori saw that her nipples were pressed hard against the thin, wet fabric of the bra. He moved his fingers to fondle her breasts and he playfully ran his fingertips across her tender nipples. Toshinori watched Inko intently as her eyes closed and her brows furrowed together from the intense pleasure she felt at his touch.

Toshinori continued his downward assault. He sucked and kissed the skin on her breasts and lifted her bra up, placing his lips lightly on her nipple. His eyes bore into hers seductively as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Electricity pulsed from her pussy and through her spine. Her body continued to jolt in response to his teasing as he quickened his tongue's pace. Toshinori smiled at her helpless responses. Her gasps and screams fueled the desire inside of him.

"Please, Toshinori." She whimpered. "I need you now. Please."

Toshinori wanted to make her scream his name some more before this ended. He slipped the bra up over her head and threw it to the corner of the tent, which was now sopping wet with the invading rain water. He also removed his own shirt and threw it to the pile. Toshinori moved back to kiss her lips and he combed his large hands through her hair as he pressed his bulge into the warm wet spot on Inko's underwear. The pressure underneath Toshinori made him groan deeply into her mouth as he kissed her more deeply than before. His cock throbbed painfully for her and he wanted so badly to penetrate her now and let himself come deep inside of her, but he also wanted to make her come for him in a new way. Toshinori's eyes shined bright with the determination he felt earlier. He was going to claim Inko for his own. She would be undeniably his.

The rain poured loudly on the roof of the tent and it continued to blow loudly into the tent. Toshinori broke their kiss to whisper in Inko's ear.

"I couldn't concentrate today." He admitted. "I kept thinking about how I would pleasure you tonight."

"You make me feel so good, Toshi," Inko purred back into his ear, and she nipped at his earlobe. "I'll come for you, so long as you come deep inside of me." 

Toshinori wasn't expecting Inko to respond so aggressively. He flushed pink at her words, but Inko couldn't see him clearly in the darkness. A shiver ran down Toshinori's spine and into his cock. He groaned her name deeply.

Toshinori moved back down. He kissed Inko between her breasts, groping each, filling each of his hands with her. He placed loving kisses down her sternum. He kissed and licked Inko down her navel, biting her occasionally to make her squirm in surprise.

Toshinori wrapped his arms around Inko's hips and lifted her up gently towards him. He slid his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, until he finally rested his two hands on her knees. Inko could see his winning smile, even among the thick darkness that surrounded them.

Toshinori spread her legs open slightly. He got much closer and he moved his hands back up to slip Inko's red panties off of her. Just as he got her panties low enough to reveal the very top of her entrance, he hungrily delved his tongue into her. Toshinori's tongue impatiently found her swollen clit. He kissed and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh, God!" She gasped.

Inko's pelvis jerked up to his mouth from the shock of it, and when she fell back down, the suction of his mouth released a loud slurping noise. Her thighs instinctively closed on Toshinori in response. She sat up and her wide eyes met his. "I'm sorry," she interrupted him, "I've never done this before. It makes me nervous for you to be so close."

"Lie back and relax. I'll take care of you." Toshinori assured her with a wicked smile, feeling confidant and triumphant at her concern. "I'll slow down if it's too much."

Toshinori didn't know that he would be the first man to pleasure Inko so intimately. He was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it. Toshinori imagined how he'd hold her down as she writhed in pleasure, screaming his name.

She followed his directions, though lying back down only seemed to make the adrenaline rush through her bloodstream more quickly. She trembled as rain poured all over Inko's exposed body. She felt her heart pulsing in her chest and her hands tighten into fists. Her breathing became uneven and she tensed up, preparing her body for his tongue. He slipped her underwear all the way off, throwing it aside. His hands parted her legs again, but wider this time. Again, her legs tried to close instinctively. His arms fought the force of her legs and kept them wide open, allowing him access.

This aroused Inko, so that she cried out, "please don't tease me, Toshinori."

"Is this teasing?" He asked through a grin.

Toshinori massaged her hips and her ass. He grabbed her ass just a bit too hard, leaving her a sure reminder of this night for weeks to come. He nipped at her inner thigh with his teeth as a warning that his mouth was getting dangerously close to her pussy again.

"Oh Inko," he sighed happily, "You already taste so good."

He started lower and deeper this time. Toshinori opened his mouth wide to give her pussy a deep and sensual kiss. It's an impossible task for Toshinori to take all of her in him completely, but he tries. As soon as he laps up Inko's juice, she becomes wet for him again. Toshinori put his mouth around her sensitive clit once more. His cheeks hallowed as he sucked her in and then pressed his tongue gently onto her sensitive clit. He knew he had the right spot when her legs jerked in response. Toshinori moaned into her, and Inko felt the pleasurable vibration deep inside of her.

"Oh, God!" Inko screamed out just as thunder clapped in the sky.

Excited by her screams, Toshinori quickened his pace. Inko reached down her body for his hand and entwined her fingers into his. She grabbed at his damp hair with her other hand and gently pushed him down, towards her groin as she arched her hips towards his mouth.

"Harder please, Toshi." Inko cried out. "It feels good. You make me feel good."

He looked into her eyes, seeing her pleasured expression, as he sucked and licked her clit harder in response to her cries. Despite how far he'd gone with Inko, Toshinori still blushed at her passionate request for him to satisfy her.

He moved his hand to her inner thigh to steady himself, and then he took his other hand away from Inko's grasp. Toshinori slowed and deepened his tongue's roll over her. He slid the length of his finger into her pussy and he curled his finger slightly, so that when he was deep enough inside of her, he could push on her g-spot. He continued this motion inside of her while licking slowly.

"Ah, Toshi!" Inko screamed his name to the night sky.

"Inko," Toshinori moaned. "I love the sounds you make."

He slipped a second finger inside of her and pushed both fingers in slowly, curling his fingers when the base of his fist hit her entrance. _She's still so wet after all this_ , he thought. Toshinori quickened his pace once she was used to his size. Inko's legs and thighs jolted uncontrollably as she felt his fingers hit the wall of her g-spot, so that Toshinori had to protect his face and mouth with the hand that held her inner thigh open. Toshinori was extremely talented at managing a steady pace between his tongue on her clit and his fingers in her pussy, and he continued to make her body convulse with pleasure. Inko continued to call out his name through the crashes and howls of the thunderstorm.

"Do you remember the last time I came deep inside of you?" Toshinori yelled, so that she could hear him through all the wind. "I want you to feel that good."

Inko felt mounting pressure throughout her entire body. Her clit felt more sensitive, and each flick of his tongue sent painful pleasure throughout her limbs and to her fingertips and toes.

"I'm going to come if you keep going." Inko whimpered.

Toshinori continued on at the pace that had Inko so excited. It was enough for him, he thought. Toshinori's cock felt so sensitive, he could let himself come without her touching him at all, but he didn't want to come just yet. He had to be patient. Toshinori really got off on the taste of Inko's pussy.

She firmly grabbed onto the sheets of the tent as her whole body tensed up. Resisting for several moments, Inko couldn't bare it any longer and she finally let herself climax.

"Oh God! Toshinori!" she cried.

Inko's thighs and legs writhed at first and then she slowly went limp on the tent floor, intoxicated by the pleasure she felt. Inko didn't have to tell Toshinori to stop because he could feel her muscles spasm around his two fingers as she came hard for him. He imagined what she would soon feel like around his cock, and he groaned her name.

Inko's orgasm lasted longer than expected. Toshinori waited to pull out until he couldn't feel her muscles spasm anymore. He placed a light kiss on her pussy before backing his face away from her. He slipped his fingers out of her, looking up at her with determination and lust burning in his eyes. His mouth and lips were sopping wet with her taste.

"That turned me on _so much_." Toshinori said slowly. He licked his fingers and then wiped his face with his forearm while grinning. "I need you _now_."

Toshinori stood and managed to get his belt and pants undone in under a minute. His hard cock hung high in the air, just above Inko's pretty face.

Toshinori went back down to his knees and crawled towards Inko, lowering himself over her body and covering her from the rain. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against himself. Toshinori kissed Inko's hairline. Her body felt weakened from ecstasy. Inko liked when he held her like this, giving her little control over her own body. She felt absolutely safe in Toshinori's powerful grasp.

He gently pressed the tip of his warm cock to her wet entrance.

"Are you sure this is what you want me to do?" Toshinori teased her.

"Mmhmm." Inko responded. She was mesmerized by the hungry look he gave her. Her glance traveled down to the curve of his chin. She loved the strong features on his face, and she pressed her lips to his chin and licked him gently. Inko realized then how much she desired him now.

"I'll never stop wanting you, Toshi." She whispered.

Inko looked into his eyes as she lowered her lips to lick the sensitive skin around Toshinori's nipple. She sucked on his chest gently, and it sent a chill down his back.

He lowered himself into her, filling Inko completely.

"Ah, Toshinori." Inko gasped as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling his muscle contract beneath her finger tips. Inko bit his chest and moaned into him. Toshinori growled low into Inko's ear.

Toshinori slowly withdrew from her. Then he quickly thrust back into her, deeper this time. Inko's entire body jerked up from his powerful thrust and her fingernails dug into his back as she held onto him. Her nails left marks as they traveled downwards. Toshinori began thrusting in and out more quickly, making Inko whimper sweetly in his arms.

"I want more." She moaned.

Inko arched her hips and widened her legs, giving Toshinori the opportunity to thrust deeper still. She matched his rhythm with her pelvis thrusts.

Toshinori's knees and legs dug into the soft earth beneath the tent floor as they continued. He removed his arms from around Inko's body, and pressed her hard to the ground with another thrust from his hips. Toshinori gently placed one hand behind her head while steadying himself above her.

He wove his fingers through the locks of her hair, pulling at her hair gently. Her head obediently followed his tug, giving him access to her neck, where Toshinori began kissing. With his other hand, Toshinori caressed her breasts and the rest of her body, occasionally squeezing her too hard, making her body twist beneath his. Inko liked how the scars on Toshinori's calloused hands felt against her smooth and sensitive skin. His lips trailed to her earlobe, where he placed another small kiss.

"Ah, Inko." He exhaled and moaned into her ear. "Was I too rough?"

Inko shivered from the heat of his breath on her. "N-no," she said. Inko let out a long sigh, "Toshinori, I love you."

"I love you." Toshinori whispered between kisses to her ear.

Toshinori slowed his pace and began thrusting into her from the side. It took Inko a minute to get the right angle, but once she did, his cock hit hard against her g-spot.

"Right there." Inko cried. "That feels good."

Toshinori sucked Inko's earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently. He panted hard from his work out.

The combination of his teeth on her skin, his hot breath in her ear, and the pulse in her core from his mighty thrusts, made Inko bite back her scream as an unexpected orgasm sent electric shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

Toshinori nuzzled Inko's neck and then met her lips with his. Just as she moaned, his tongue entered her mouth. Toshinori kissed her deeply and sensually as she came again in his arms. He slowed his thrusts. Inko felt intoxicated with pleasure as Toshinori continued penetrating and pleasuring her mouth and pussy simultaneously. Toshinori quivered above Inko as her muscle contractions massaged the whole length of his cock.

When she finished again, he thrust into her harder and faster, driven by his desire to claim her as his own woman. The pressure in his cock built up, and Inko orgasmed for the third time. Her screams sent him over the edge. Toshinori's jaw clenched tightly. The sound of everything around him suddenly became muffled and his vision blurred. The pressure from his cock finally burst deep inside of Inko.

"Oh, Fuck." Toshinori gasped.

She felt his warm cum shoot deep inside of her, filling her up, and spilling out of her, onto the tent floor as he groaned loudly. He held himself deep inside of Inko as he came. His body convulsed a few times above Inko. She brushed her finger tips down his sweaty chest and stomach, brushing very gently over his deep scar.

After a few moments, Toshinori collapsed onto Inko feeling exhausted and satisfied. He placed sweet kisses near her collar bone, where he landed and she laced her fingers into his hair. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Toshinori thought. Inko softly caressed his scalp, face, and neck with her finger tips, long after his breathing steadied and his body relaxed into a deep slumber on her chest. Inko continued to admire the strong features on Toshinori's face. His peaceful expression was the last thing she saw before drifting to sleep.

"Woo woot." An owl hunted near the campground. There was no sign that the sun would be up anytime soon as the rainclouds passed overhead to reveal the light of a full moon.

Toshinori guessed it was around midnight. Awaked by the sound, he sat still so as not to arouse Inko. He was torn between waking her or letting her sleep. On one hand, he thought, they could sneak back into the comfortable and dry cabin. On the other hand, he could go back to sleep and savor his time with Inko into the next morning. He decided it may be best to go back to the cabin sooner, so that there would be less questions asked and no alibi needed. He reluctantly woke her by nuzzling into her cheek and face. He left kisses all over her forehead.

"Wake up." Toshinori whispered as Inko wrapped her arms around his chest and groaned.

"Inko, we should go back now. Wake up." Toshinori repeated into her ear.

Inko and Toshinori arrived back at the cabin with their sopping wet and muddy clothes on. The lights were still on inside. When Toshinori quietly opened the door, he saw first saw himself on the television screen. Shoto and Izuku were both playing the Pro Heroes' fighting game released during his last year as a pro-hero, and he smiled heartedly at the scene.

"Hey!" Todoroki called to them with his eyes still glued to the television.

"Hey mom, hey All Might!" Izuku said with a frustrated expression on his face.

Toshinori took his shirt off, but him and Inko had already dripped plenty of mud and water into the cabin.

"Pfft." Izuku made a frustrated noise and mashed buttons more quickly on the controller. "Did you find your ring, mom?" He asked.

"Oh," Inko gasped.

"What's the matter?" Toshinori turned to look at Inko's face.

Todoroki paused the game, so that he and Izuku could turn to see what Inko was shocked by.

"No, we didn't find it." Inko replied. She looked to the side and blushed.

"I'm going to take a warm shower and dry off." Toshinori said. His cheeks also flushed pink as he made his way to his room of the cabin.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Izuku said. "We can look in the morning, mom."

"Yeah," Toshinori said, closing the door behind him.


End file.
